The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt is one of a network of Core Centers established by the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) to conduct research and training in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with the National Diabetes Mellitus Research and Education Act, the report of the National Commission on Diabetes, and the Administrative Guidelines for DRTCs, as promulgated by the NIDDK. The Vanderbilt DRTC is a multi-disciplinary program with 81 participating faculty members distributed among 14 departments in 2 schools and 3 colleges of the University. The Biomedical Research Component consists of a research base of 64 investigators in the following interest areas: In vivo metabolism, Signal transduction, Etiology and complications, Gene regulation, Beta cell function, Demonstration and education. These investigators are supported by a Surgical and Analytical Services Core that is comprised of Hormone Assay, Amino Acid Assay and Animal Services subcores, and by the Cell and Molecular Biology Services Core that consists of DNA Chemistry, Media/Reagents, Cell Imaging and Transgenic Mouse/ES Cell subcores. A Pilot and Feasibility Studies Program helps new investigators initiate their research programs. The Demonstration/Education Component includes a Model Demonstration Unit that serves as the training laboratory for students in the health professions and it maintains a cohort of patients with diabetes who serve as volunteers for approved clinical research programs. The MDU also provides professional, technical and administrative support for Center investigators who conduct research in the General Clinical Research Center. This component also includes the Education/Evaluation Core that initiates and supports education research and instructional development activities. The Center coordinates three NIH-sponsored training programs that provide education and laboratory training in diabetes/endocrinology to medical students and graduate students and postdoctoral training for MDs and PhDs. An enrichment program provides continuing education through a Diabetes Research Day, a seminar series and annual symposia. The Administrative Component provides both scientific and administrative leadership for the total program.